Alien: Hierarchy
by RSR
Summary: A story about a King who begins a war against a growing city of invaders. Please Read and Review! It will be updated with more chapters soon!
1. From the Desk of Colonel Niemman

(Note: I do not own the rights to either Alien or Predator. Both are owned by 20th Century Fox. Please do not sue.)  
  
From the Desk of Colonel Niemman Subject: 

The Social Structure of the Hive on Jupiter II  


The Hive of Xenomorph Aliens on Jupiter II was quite different from most hives. This social structure began with a lone soldier, an escapee of the planet LV-426. This fertile soldier somehow impregnated a female member of another species (an action previously thought impossible), forcing that creature to be its queen. This queen laid eggs (an action yet to be explained) of the Xenomorph breed. The ship transporting this couple crashed on Jupiter II. This crash was reported on the outskirts of the Colony Pikesville. The Colony was soon overrun with the Xenomorph breed, and a local zoo carrying Terrestrial creatures gave birth to many special "troops." For over three decades this growth went unchecked and, by this time, the soldier had begun reproduction with one of his offspring. Because of this power exchange, the Soldier began growing in size as an expression of his dominion. He also developed a regal crest around his cranium. He is number one in the hive, his queen is number two. I will update this report with any more information gained. 


	2. The Rival Hive

The King stared into the desert valley, lit beautifully by the voluptuous moon, her beauty admired by the clouds. The King did not stare long at her, His Queen would become jealous. And He would have none of that. The King turned His omniscient gaze towards the lights in the west. He had seen these lights before. There were more growing each night. A rival hive. From His perch, a thousand feet in the air, the King called to His Successor, a mile below the surface. He could feel the Successor rapidly moving up through the moist caverns of the Hive.  
As the King waited, He thought back to the events that led to the birth of His Successor. It had been a warm summer evening, over four years ago. Four creatures had invaded the Hive. These invaders were creatures the King had never encountered before. They were quite strong; the King mistook them for Soldiers of the other hives. But these creatures were different. They could disappear from optic senses. But that did not ward off the King. His omniscient view followed the four creatures. He had succeeded in killing three of the Invaders before the fourth was captured for impregnation purposes. The child that came from the creature gained some of its abilities, strands of hair, and a different mandible. The King could now fully sense of the presence of the Successor just beneath Him. The Successor leapt from the hole, up onto the small plateau that topped the Hive. His already pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight.  
The Successor looked up at his King. The King stood a good two meters above him and His tail was quite long. The Successor felt his body being scanned for microscopic enemies. The King was truly omniscient in the Hive.  
The King pointed the Successor in the direction of the enemy hive. The Successor let out a low growl as his gaze turned towards the growing lights. It despised him to know that the inhabitants of the rival hive were lesser and that they would not be a challenge. Then again, something told him that it was not fair to attack these rivals.  
They aren't rivals, a voice said. They are weak. The Successor looked up at His Majesty. The King knew about the quarrels always present in his head.  
Go with the bulls, The King growled. Remove this hive. The Successor lowered his head in acceptance. With a quick, powerful leap, the Successor fell gracefully through the entrance of the Hive. He descended into the gargantuan mound of dirt and resin. He would find the lair of the bulls. He had never seen one before in his existence and would find this excursion quite entertaining. 


End file.
